Dear, My Future Wife
by Nakashima Aya
Summary: –hanya torehan tinta di atas secarik kertas dari seorang Akabane Karma [spin off dari Dear, My Future Husband] / [a romance fanfiction between Akabane Karma x Nakamura Rio, warn inside]


Dear, My Future Wife

Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** –hanya torehan tinta di atas secarik kertas dari seorang Akabane Karma [spin off dari Dear, My Future Husband]

 **Disclaimer :** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu dan semua tokohnya milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Genre :** Romance, Family.

 **Warning :** OOT, OOC, One-shot, miss Typo(s), slight!KarmaXRio.

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 _Dear, My future wife._

 _Halo, cintaku. Aku menulis surat ini dengan keisengan luar biasa yang sepertinya mampu mengusir kebosanananku beberapa hari ini._

 _Dear, My future wife._

 _Well, jika kau menikah denganku mungkin kau berada di antara sangat sadis atau sangat masokis. Akan menyenangkan jika kau adalah dua-duanya, sayangku._

 _Dear, My future wife._

 _Aku tidak akan mengatakan terima kasih karena telah memilihku bla bla bla, karena itu adalah resikomu sudah memilihku sebagai pendamping hidup–atau lebih tepatnya aku yang memilihmu? Siapa tahu?! Meskipun sebenarnya sejak detik aku menulis surat, ini aku tahu surat ini akan ditujukan kepada siapa. Kepadamu tentunya._

 _Dear, My future wife._

 _Aku tidak sabar melihatmu dalam balutan gaun pernikahan, tentu saja, itu impian setiap lelaki, jangan bertanya lebih jauh. Aku juga tidak sabar melihatmu di setiap pagi hari dalam hidupku, melirik wajah tidurmu yang sampai sekarang masih tidak kuketahui, melihat punggungmu ketika kau membuatkan sarapan pagi untuk kita. Oke, ini di luar karakterku. Tapi terkadang aku sendiri berangan-angan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia kau tahu. Setidaknya aku ingin mendengar seseorang mengatakan 'okaeri' ketika kau pulang ke rumah._

 _Dear, My future wife._

 _Apakah kau akan menyadari bahwa kau akan menjadi istriku saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Haha seharusnya tidak, itu akan menjadi mengerikan jika kau secara mendadak melihatku sebagai calon suami, walaupun aku tidak begitu keberatan sebenarnya._

 _Dear, My future wife._

 _Aku akan meminta maaf sebelumnya, jika suatu hari nanti, dalam jarak hidup pernikahan kita, aku melakukan sesuatu yang konyol, yang tidak kau suka–bahkan mungkin kau benci. Jika aku bersikap bodoh dan membuatmu sakit hati. Aku hanya meminta satu hal, tampar aku haha. Tampar aku dan katakan betapa kau membenci sosokku yang bodoh dan menyebalkan, lalu katakan seberapa besar kau mencintaiku, kalau kau mau kau juga bisa memberi kecupan manis untukku, sayang._

 _Dear, My future wife._

 _Aku tidak dan tidak akan pernah mempertanyakan alasan kau memilihku. Karena mungkin aku sendiri tidak akan tahu alasanku memilihmu sebagai sosok yang akan berada di sisiku hingga saat terakhir. Aku hanya memilihmu. Aku hanya tahu jika kau adalah satu-satunya, bukan yang lain._

 _Dear, My future wife._

 _Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Ich liebe dich, meine Königin. Kumohon, jangan pernah meninggalkanku. For eternity._

 _._

 _Dari suamimu yang kelewat tampan,_

 _Akabane Karma_

.

.

.

Nakamura Rio tersedak air mineral yang tengah ia konsumsi. Rasa sakit pada dadanya sungguh menyebabkan Rio ingin mati saja. _Bunuh hayati di rawa-rawa_ , bang.

Oh sungguh sungguh sungguh, demi apa. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Rio menemukan kertas janggal ini tergeletak di sisi sebelah kiri bangkunya, dan secara iseng ia buka kertas tersebut–mengira isinya hanyalah buram hasil hitungan matematika–dan menemukan dirinya kini terbungkam, terdiam tanpa kata-kata, _speech to the less_. _Speechless._

Tidak pernah dalam sejarah hidupnya yang singkat ini, sesosok Nakamura Rio membayangkan, temannya, _her partner in crime_ yang nakalnya ya gusti itu, menulis sepucuk surat semacam yang pernah ia tulis beberapa pekan yang lalu. Akabane Karma membuat sebuah tulisan acak bertajuk surat untuk istrinya di masa depan. Kekonyolan macam apa ini? Bolehkan Rio tertawa sekarang? Oh iya lupa, sekarang Rio masih dalam fase _speechless_.

 _Ich liebe dich, meine Königin_. Dalam bahasa Inggris kurang lebih berarti, _I love you, my queen_.

Asem, Karma sempat-sempatnya menyisipkan kalimat berbahasa asing ke dalam suratnya. Kapan juga bocah merah itu punya waktu mempelajari bahasa Jerman? Dan sialnya, kenapa Rio sekarang merasakan wajahnya memanas hebat dan detak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya?

 _'Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh bawa perasaan hanya karena surat konyol ini. Surat ini bukan untukku, surat ini untuk siapapun itu yang… AAAHH tidak tahu lagi!'_

.

.

Tanpa Rio sadari, sesosok Akabane tengah mengintip dari balik dinding dengan senyum di bibir. Sepertinya usahanya sok menjatuhkan sampah kertas di dekat meja Rio membuahkan hasil yang cukup memuaskan.

' _Mari kita lihat sekarang, Nakamura. Siapa yang mampu bertahan lebih lama daripada yang lain. Kau atau aku, atau kita?'_

.

.

.

DONEE YUHUUU~

Akhirnya selesai juga bikin lanjutan(?) dari fanfic Dear, My Future Husband muehehehe. Semoga ini memuaskan reader sekalian yah walopun aneh dan abal dan tidak patut sebenarnya untuk dipublish. Setidaknya Aya akan berusaha ikut meramaikan kapal setengah menyelam ini /gak

Well, sudah yah, Aya gabisa bikin Author's Note, bawaannya bacot nanti.

See u soon!

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


End file.
